In some forms of smoke detectors, such as optical smoke detectors, a smoke chamber is used. A smoke chamber is used for creating a controlled environment in which electromagnetic radiation is emitted and sensed. Within the smoke chamber, effective detection of different sizes of particulate matter may be desired.